


All Things Merge (Ocean)

by kettish



Series: Biomes [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:04:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kettish/pseuds/kettish
Summary: Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan spend a little time reacquainting themselves with each other's bodies during an intersection of their professional and private lives. Second in the Biome Series.





	All Things Merge (Ocean)

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to punsbulletsandpointythings, who stepped up to beta for me when my normal gal had prior engagements. Also, thank you to Lilithyan, who threw the plot bunny of a series of stories in separate environments at me and ran. As with Klator, Ato'Leeyeek is my own invention, and is not part of any Star Wars canon. Enjoy!

Some months after their ecologically important mission to Klator, Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon were called to assist the native denizens of the water world Ato’Leeyeek. It was a relief to get off Coruscant again--their time there was spent in a flurry of paperwork, retraining, and political errands that had Qui-Gon gritting his teeth. He understood the importance of those chores but certainly didn’t like them.

 

Not like he enjoyed where he was now. He breathed in deeply and let out a slow sigh; here, in nature, was where he was most at peace. Sunlight reflected off the water and cast mesmerizing ripples on the side of the craft as it rocked gently with the waves. A salt breeze ruffled their hair and the sky was cloudless and a deep blue, leaning almost teal, and absolutely beautiful.

 

There wasn’t time to properly appreciate it, Qui-Gon thought regretfully as he committed the scene to memory before turning back to his gear. There wasn’t much; what they did have was collapsed down to its smallest state, meant to be stowed on their belt or in a small, slim pack. He and Obi-Wan would need all the help they could get to streamline their forms as they swam; on a water world like Ato’Leeyeek it was crucial.

 

Obi-Wan finished adjusting his weighted belt and tugged at his rebreather, checking that the seal was good. Satisfied that no water would get in, he nodded at Qui-Gon before signalling their pilot and then stepped off the edge of the ramp into the water. Only a quiet splash marked his entry,; Qui-Gon found it amusing, thinking it was an appropriate move for the often-quiet young man. The thought made Qui-Gon smile before he followed Obi-Wan into the sea, both of them bobbing along the surface before setting out for their meet-up point.

 

The water on Ato’Leeyeek was unique; it contained elements that lent it a viscous feel, so that it was slower to drip down the sides of the craft and felt heavier when one was soaked through. It wasn’t as bad as some of the other liquid substances Qui-Gon had swam in over the years (bacta came to mind) but it did require more effort to move in. The texture was interesting, and Qui-Gon spent part of their short swim across to the floating city studying it.

 

A ululating song drifted to them across the surface of the ocean, and Qui-Gon did his best to replicate the friendly greeting, however, certain tonals were impossible for human vocal cords. Air and water blew up in a forceful stream some meters away and Obi-Wan pointed to a black and white mottled being that swam towards them, skimming just under the ocean’s surface. The Ato’Leeyeeki that greeted them was enormous, larger than a speeder and closer to a sailing barge in size, but he was only an average sized citizen of his world.

 

<Welcome and well-met, Ambassadors Jedi!> the being wailed; their translators gave them his words. <We of the Sea are always pleased to welcome you. I am Orrol. Follow me, and I shall guide you to where we meet.> He wheeled, sending a wave towards them as he propelled himself forward, and Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan had to use the Force to keep from being washed away. They swam after him and stayed just under the water’s surface politely with their host.

 

<Many of the traveling clans have been sickened by the falling debris,> Orrol told them as they swam along. He had bright red frilled decorations attached to his top fluke, and they fluttered gently as he moved. <My family-mother neared death before we were able to take her away from it, and many of our children have minor illnesses out of season. I hope you will be able to assist us.>

 

Qui-Gon couldn’t answer while he had the rebreather in his mouth. Instead, he tried to gesture with his hand flat like a paddle in what he had been told was a reassuring gesture. Orrol’s head dipped in gratitude.

 

The city was built across the surface, as the Ato’Leeyeeki were mammals and still needed to breathe air. As such, the rooms and buildings tended to be open on five of six sides, only the floor left closed. In deeper rooms air was exchanged through a clever series of hollow tubes that had once been made of worms from the deep, but which they were now past needing as they had established contact with outside worlds. Much of their construction was now done by outworlders with small enough hands and fingers that could create multi-story buildings. With an entire ocean to spread out into, few bothered.

 

A large set of arches in the city center marked the forum where issues were brought forth and discussed. The Ato’Leeyeeki had perfected the art of debate, harmonizing when they agreed and striking discordant notes when they argued, so the building was created with acoustics in mind. It was currently occupied with a dozen adults, split into a familiar arrangement: two groups debating with each other, and one Ato’Leeyeeki who either moderated or judged. Their melodic speech had a respectful cadence but still bounced outward between the buildings as the group argued. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon saw several family groups, some with multiple adults and children, some with only a few. The bright white and stark black of the average citizens’ markings were beautiful, and sunlight streamed down in ripples to dance across them and building surfaces alike.

 

The native decor tended towards gently rounded, natural construction. Ledges with corals ran along the sides of buildings, adding splashes of color and the quick movement of the tiny fish that inhabited them. It reminded Qui-Gon of butterflies or songbirds and flowers, and he smiled around his rebreather, sharing the thought with Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan sent fond amusement back, with something that felt like  _ of course you’re looking at the scenery/you’re observant/I love this about you, _ warming Qui-Gon from the inside.

 

The matriarchal leader of the city was a ponderously large all-grey female named Haldorii. She greeted them at the symposium entrance and took them to a briefing area. There she told them what they knew, and a Mon Calamari female ducked around her, pushing off one of Haldorii’s flukes to bring the Jedi a waterproof sensor and a set of tracking beacons. All they needed to do was use the provided quick-seal to attach the beacon to a solid surface near the center of each debris field and a retrieval team would take surface transport to gather it up for disposal.

 

<We dare not go near,> Haldorii told them, the notes of her song-speech apologetic and mournful as Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan treaded water, their heads in the open air of the ceiling. <We have lost lives already, and do not have environmental suits such as you smaller ones. Please be cautious, and take care of yourselves first.>

 

Qui-Gon bowed. “We will do our best,” he promised, the Ato’Leeyeekim translators singing their interpretation. “Do not worry, Pod-mother. Jedi are resilient, and the toxins in the debris don’t appear to be harmful for humans. As soon as we have tagged all we can find, we will turn the proof to the Senate, and your people will be protected and compensated.”

 

<Thank you, Jedi,> Haldorii graciously replied, and they took their leave.

 

Swim-boards were offered, and Qui-Gon gratefully accepted the propelled assistance. He and Obi-Wan faced a grueling amount of Force-assisted swimming otherwise; the boards were immensely helpful. Once everything was settled and the Mon Calamari assistant had shown them how to work their sensor device and beacons, they left the city in the direction of the closest reported debris field.

 

The water swept them along as they followed the great currents. The journey to the debris would be easy, as they were pushed along the same way the debris had been; returning would be slower, but thankfully no more difficult thanks to the swim-boards. They traded observations about the Ato’Leeyeeki city as they went. Obi-Wan swam alongside Qui-Gon as the boards whirred along, leaving a cloud of bubbles in their wake. It was relaxing, Qui-Gon decided, with the water pushing against their skin, the sunlight dancing on the ocean floor, and the lack of sharp noise. 

 

The sun was midway through the sky above them when they reached the marked location, beating down brightly enough to warm the shallows. The debris they were looking for would have sunk far beneath the light realm they currently traveled in; it wasn’t deep enough to require a submersible vehicle, thankfully, but it was deep enough to be in colder water. Qui-Gon reached out to take Obi-Wan’s hand, asking for his attention, and passed the concept of warming themselves through the pair bond. Obi-Wan looked down into the darker water below and nodded, hair swirling about his face as he acknowledged and agreed.

 

Obi-Wan had worked hard to hone this ability on their free days back at the Temple. The kitchens had a walk-in freezer that Masters could utilize for their Padawans’ beginners’ cold weather training, and Obi-Wan had written himself into open time slots. Qui-Gon approved and wondered how well he’d fared. He’d see soon, he supposed.

 

Down they dove, turning their faces away from the sun and stopping occasionally to adjust course. Finally they reached the marked location: an underwater rock formation, huge like a mountain and composed of dark stone. They looked carefully, dividing their attention between warming themselves and searching for wayward debris through the currents of the Living Force.

 

Qui-Gon spotted it first. A chunk of rock, dark brown and pocked, lay among dark grey rubble. Obi-Wan drifted over, looking around, and then gestured: a line of rock had been knocked aside going straight up. It could be a natural occurrence, and Obi-Wan swam up to investigate while Qui-Gon took the sensor device and tapped over to a separate function, then watched it sample the water directly around the rock. It beeped, muffled to his ears though it would have been blaringly loud above water. The readout confirmed the rock was extraterrestrial, and that it was composed of the same matter as the asteroid belt was reported to be. He took surface sample scrapings from it, tucking them into his belt pouch, and went to join Obi-Wan.

 

His partner had found more. He was going through the same process Qui-Gon had just finished, and sent <Set the beacons.> Qui-Gon replied with affable agreement and once they were both done they moved on.

 

The rest of the afternoon was spent doing more of the same. They’d locate a chunk of debris, take samples, set the beacon and go to the next one. Qui-Gon’s chest and arms were very fatigued by the time they noticed it getting dark, and they were both relieved to spot a sandbar they could spend the night on.

 

After the muffled silence of being underwater all day, the noise and immediacy of land was startling as Qui-Gon hauled himself out and up onto the sand. Next to him Obi-Wan did the same, breathing loudly and trembling with fatigue. Obi-Wan groaned thankfully and flopped forward onto the ground.

 

“Thank the stars,” he panted, chest heaving. “My arms are going to fall off tomorrow!”

 

“Mine won’t be far behind,” Qui-Gon agreed ruefully. He rotated a shoulder, trying to stretch it and keep it limber as the muscle cooled. Obi-Wan saw him doing the sensible thing but groaned again instead of following suit before pushing himself up to take his belt off. He rummaged through it and in short order they had a desalination device set up. Obi-Wan placed the intake line in the ocean and a fold-out container beneath it, and it set to work cleaning salt water into fresh. Qui-Gon walked along down the sandbar and found a large piece of coral, washed up atop the sand like a strange bush. He peeled off his swim shorts and hung them up to dry on it, squeezing the water out of them and out of his hair. Obi-Wan brought their desalinator over, seeing the sense in having a wind break, and stripped as well. 

 

“I’m glad to have that off for a while. They’re comfortable for a few hours but mine was starting to chafe a bit. Maybe it’s the extra elements,” he said. “At least it’s not cold.” 

 

“My hair is going to be in a nasty tangle,” Qui-Gon groused. “I should have cut it off.”

 

“You love your hair,” Obi-Wan chided lazily, dropping back down onto the sand and sprawling on his back. “I’ll help you with it, you old grump. It’s too beautiful to cut off for one mission.” Qui-Gon smiled and looked towards the sunset, abashed. 

 

“Here, let’s have some of that water; I have the makings for soup,” he said, redirecting the conversation. Obi-Wan chuckled, but got up to hand it to him. They had heat packs that worked well if they were reasonably dry, and had sealed them against moisture before diving and soon enough Qui-Gon had a decent vegetable soup boiling up. Dehydrated vegetables were convenient and with some lentils included were filling enough in a pinch. They could have caught some fish he supposed, but their heat packs weren’t sufficient to cook them, and there was no wood to be had. Only endless water, this little patch of sand, and the strange coral formation that had no doubt been dead long before they were born.

 

The waves washed in, and out, in and out. The noise was steady as a heartbeat and just as soothing. Obi-Wan produced ration bars that helped make up the extra calories they needed to function at the level they were currently maintaining and they sat next to each other,watching the light completely die on the horizon. Qui-Gon finished eating, swallowed, and laid back with a contented sigh to watch the stars appear.

 

Obi-Wan laid down next to him, their forearms and feet just brushing. Abruptly he sat up as he realized something.

 

“This is the first time we’ve been alone since the mission to Klator.”

 

“So it is,” Qui-Gon replied, surprised himself. “It’s been a busy few months, hasn’t it?” Obi-Wan snorted.

 

“Busy? We’ve been run damn near off our feet,” he grumbled. “Even our down time has been eaten up by training or recertifications or Council errands. I’m beginning to think someone has it in for us.”

 

Qui-Gon turned on his side, curling slightly and reaching out to put his hand atop Obi-Wan’s. “Nobody has it in for us, Obi.”

 

Obi-Wan eyed him with one eyebrow raised. “Obi?”

 

“I’m too tired to say Obi-Wan,” Qui-Gon complained. “Leave a grumpy old man alone when he misspeaks, would you?”

 

“I sort of like it,” Obi-Wan said slowly. A thoughtful look was on his face. “A nickname. A nice one, finally.”

 

“What other nicknames have you had?”

 

“Oafy-Wan. Bruck Chun thought himself very clever for it.” Qui-Gon snorted, pressing his mouth into a tight line before letting his irritation go with a sigh. 

 

“You ought not speak ill of the dead,” he said. Obi-Wan blew a raspberry at him, and rubbed his thumb against Qui-Gon’s. 

 

“First time alone in months,” he said. Qui-Gon looked away from their joined hands and up at his face, curious. “May I, ah...,” 

 

“You may,” Qui-Gon allowed. Obi-Wan gave him a withering look.

 

“You don’t even know what you agreed to,” he pointed out. Qui-Gon rolled his eyes briefly. “I could have been asking if I could toss you off back into the water.”

 

“You may toss me off wherever you like,” Qui-Gon said serenely, and Obi-Wan tried to laugh and groan at the same time before leaning down close and kissing Qui-Gon sweetly. Qui-Gon hummed in approval and so Obi-Wan introduced his tongue, earning another pleased sound. He licked across Qui-Gon’s lips playfully and mouthed at his jaw--then pulled back with a supremely disgruntled look.

 

“You’re too salty,” Obi-Wan accused. Qui-Gon laughed, and Obi-Wan smiled before reaching over and taking up the full container of fresh water their desalinator had produced. “That’s definitely not how I prefer my meat.”

 

There was a moment of quiet in which the only sounds were the waves lapping against the shore, and then Qui-Gon smacked Obi-Wan’s thigh sharply. Obi-Wan dissolved into laughter, struggling to keep their water container upright as he fell back down hard on the sand.

 

“That was terrible,” Qui-Gon scolded. “Obi, love, that wasn’t even clever, just bad.”

 

“I know,” Obi-Wan giggled with tears in his eyes that he tried to wipe away. “I know. I couldn’t help it, I’m sorry.” Qui-Gon grunted irritably and made a show of rolling over away from Obi-Wan, who proceeded to coax him back.

 

“In all seriousness, let me wash you off a bit,” Obi-Wan said after Qui-Gon had been cajoled onto his back once again, with languorous kisses and caresses. Qui-Gon was amenable, and Obi-Wan began to pour cool water in short, careful splashes on Qui-Gon’s skin, beginning with his face and working down to his chest. He threw a mischievous grin up towards Qui-Gon and licked his lips before washing down Qui-Gon’s cock and balls, lingering on the area with his hands before turning away to set the water safely back under the desalination device.

 

Obi-Wan took his time after that, kitten-licking around Qui-Gon’s mouth and across his cheek to the spot where Qui-Gon’s beard and hair met below his ear. He switched to broad, firm swipes across the tendon and muscle of Qui-Gon’s neck, biting gently where neck and shoulder joined; Qui-Gon couldn’t decide if he wanted to squirm away or writhe closer and tried to do both. Obi-Wan ignored his wriggling and tasted Qui-Gon’s jaw studiously, sampling the difference between the soft skin below his chin and the hard edge of his jaw. 

 

Further down Obi-Wan tasted the hair and muscle of Qui-Gon’s chest, nibbling and biting where pectoral was thickest before zeroing in on his nipple with alacrity. They had pebbled tightly in the cool evening, and Obi-Wan warmed them to smooth softness with his mouth before nipping and sucking them back to points once more. He ran one hand down Qui-Gon’s stomach to toy idly with the hair at Qui-Gon’s groin as he did so, finding his cock half hard and firming.

 

He continued kneading at Qui-Gon’s erection and slid a hand down to cup QUi-Gon’s balls protectively, thumbing the divot he created by lifting them up before pulling down gently. Qui-Gon moved constantly now, unable to be still, and he put his hands in his own hair to anchor himself as his gasps and moans echoed across the dark water.

 

Oh, he’d dreamt of this, too. Qui-Gon remembered their only other night together, and how he’d been sleeping and woken to something even better, how Obi-Wan had felt finishing in his hand and had then cleaned the still-warm cum off them both. A streak of remembered lust tightened his stomach and balls, and made his cock bob against his stomach where Obi-Wan was teasing him. Obi-Wan saw it and licked his lips, glancing up once at Qui-Gon before grinning and leaning down to get started.

 

Rather than immediately put it in his mouth, Obi-Wan gave him more of the same treatment he had been. He painted broad, wet strokes with his tongue and lathed Qui-Gon’s sac and perineum before moving up into the crease of his thigh. Qui-Gon squirmed and grunted at the ticklish sensation before stilling as Obi-Wan spread his tongue along the head of Qui-Gon’s cock, and then gently took it into his mouth to taste. He seemed pleasantly surprised, sucking appreciatively, then sliding off for a moment.

 

“Not as much salt here as I thought,” Obi-Wan said with a wicked smile. “My favorite dish, perfectly seasoned.” Before Qui-Gon could slap his shoulder again Obi-Wan went back to sucking and Qui-Gon’s hand flew back to his hair to keep from pulling Obi-Wan’s.

 

“Obi, love, wait,” Qui-Gon begged. It was a dear struggle not to just thrust into that beautiful, lush, hot mouth, but he managed. Obi-Wan didn’t let up, pushing down onto Qui-Gon’s cock more insistently as though he was worried he’d have to stop, and oh, that was another memory to keep for cold nights. Then Qui-Gon had an idea, and pushed Obi-Wan off him. “Here, just--” 

 

Qui-Gon lifted Obi-Wan up by the hips as he ignored his complaints and turned him, grabbing the fresh water and washing him off quickly. Obi-Wan sucked in a startled breath and then whined about the cold in tender areas but switched to begging as soon as Qui-Gon laid back and pulled Obi-Wan’s ass up towards his face.

 

“--oh gods yes, please, fuck, Qui you are a genius did you know? Perfect--” Obi-Wan gasped, as Qui-Gon buried his face between Obi-Wan’s cheeks and licked and sucked and listened to Obi-Wan’s increasingly incoherent babbling. He moaned, the taste of Obi-Wan on his tongue savory and heavy and then he gasped as Obi-Wan sucked him down and pulled Qui-Gon’s cock deeper into his throat than Qui-Gon knew was possible.

 

It was incredible, it was everything, his world comprised entirely of the circular flow of pleasure between them and he wanted it to last forever. But that wasn’t going to happen if Obi-Wan kept making those Sith-damned noises, keening whimpers as his rhythm faltered and then--there was warm wetness on Qui-Gon’s chest as Obi-Wan came, his hole tightening on Qui-Gon’s tongue, and Qui-Gon was lost.

 

His orgasm surged out of him in a rush, Obi-Wan swallowing noisily as he tried to catch his breath, and the stars swung dizzily along their paths and danced towards the dawn. It took Qui-Gon long minutes to come back down to himself. When he did, he found that he was holding Obi-Wan tightly, his cheek to Obi-Wan’s buttocks, and he couldn’t help but laugh. Obi-Wan was resting his head on Qui-Gon’s thigh peacefully, and pushed up to look at him.

 

“Alright?” he asked roughly. Qui-Gon chuckled throatily, and pulled Obi-Wan back around so they could curl up against each other face-to-face.

 

“Very much so,” Qui-Gon agreed, drowsy. The sound of the ocean lulled them to sleep in starlight. Come the morning, they would get up and go back to their work, and one mission would lead to another as they held each other at arm’s length as they must. For now, their working and personal lives merged, and they rested.

 


End file.
